<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"what do you mean you adopted a child while you went out?" by Kitakits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820951">"what do you mean you adopted a child while you went out?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits'>Kitakits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unexpected Adoption, YUN YOUVE SENT ME TO LEOROOK HELL, rook adopts a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh! Yes this is tawny, he’s our child now” </p>
<p>Leona looked at his husband in surprise “haaa-? Since when?”</p>
<p>“Since now”</p>
<p>Leona sputtered at how fast the response was.</p>
<p>“Huhhh-?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"what do you mean you adopted a child while you went out?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace of afterglow savannah was one that rook was not used to, being from the more rural areas, a secluded cabin in the woods rather than like the urban areas like the palace and down town. But soon the palace had become a much more familiar place after he and leona had started dating which had only become even more familiar once leona had finally popped the question. while rook was nowhere near acquainted with the royal lifestyle- he still wasn't but all he really had to do was show up for balls and royal parties, which wasn't all too bad but it still was something that he had to drag his husband too.</p>
<p>Today deciding that the palace was feeling a bit too big for comfort, rook decides to go visit the markets- mostly to see if there were any stalls selling a stronger bow. Leona had been busy catching a catnap in their bedroom so the blonde had left him to snooze.</p>
<p>The clothes he chose were pretty casual, a shirt, some light cotton pants. He had been walking for a couple of moments until the wooden carvings on a certain bow in a stall had caught his eye.wandering upto the stall he pointed to the owner to let him have a closer look, he carefully held it, inspecting the beautifully carved story in the dark oak, animals of the savannah with a bold lion ruling it all. Deciding to buy it the blonde held it under his arm to take out his wallet. Opening it to hand over the money to the vendor, getting a small nod as gratitude from the elderly beastman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook smiled and as he put his wallet back into his pocket he looked at it surprised, at why it was suddenly much more lighter than it should be.</p>
<p> Childish giggles could be heard and when rook looked up he saw a little beastman child, a cheetah, sneaking away with some of his notes.pocketing his wallet he made chase, following the little cheetah, past crowds of people and stalls holding a multitude of things. Keeping a keen eye on the cub he did a one over of the smaller, around six or seven years old, shaggy blonde locks with a pair of spotted ears atop their head and a matching spotted tail, swaying excitedly.</p>
<p>The run had kept up until the child had run into a small delinquent group- and while the blond was a hunter he still didn't want the kid to get in trouble, thanking his interest in acting and musicals he manifested his acting skills. Opening his arms in a welcoming sort of way, scooping the little child into his arms and holding them in his hold.</p>
<p>“Ah there you are sweetie~ i’ve been very worried sick” he pouted, letting the bow he had hand from his arm.</p>
<p>The cub had realized the situation and played along surprisingly well pouting as a child would to their parent. Turning toward the small group rook bowed his head slightly, a polite smile on his face <br/>“I’m very sorry about him, he’s a very hyper little child”</p>
<p>The group had just kept an eye on them until rook and the cub were out of sight.</p>
<p>“So~  petit guépard, where are your parents?”</p>
<p>The little cub had looked at rook with a grim sort of face and a  mumbled answer of “don't have any…”</p>
<p>Rook had stiffened at that answer, it was to be expected with the country but it still pulled at the hunter’s heart strings, thinking for a moment he decided that well, this cub was his and leona’s from now on and while leona would probably not like it, it wouldn't deter rook from doing what he was about to do.</p>
<p>“Well~! What if i were to say… id want to adopt you huh?”</p>
<p>The cub scrutinized the hunter “well.. It’d be nice, but yer a stranger t’ me” </p>
<p>Rook chuckled “of course ofcourse, i’m rook hunt-kingscholar , Le chasseur d'amour at your service” he introduced himself to the cheetah cub in his arms. They were almost to the palace, a few guards on the outskirts of the palace sending him a nod when their eyes met.</p>
<p>Apparently the cub had heard of him as his eyes sparkled “n-no way! Yer prince leona’s husband!”</p>
<p>Rook chuckled at the childish excitement “yes yes that i am~ now who might you be  petit guépard?”</p>
<p>“‘Im tawny! i -uh… ‘m just a little cub!”</p>
<p>Rook hummed , they were on the entrance steps of the palace now, some of the servants opening the door to welcome him and tawny.</p>
<p>Tawny looked around in awe of everything, the portraits , the expensive looking decor “wahh mister rook everything looks so …. Shiny!” rook smiled at the child’s enthusiasm “mhmm~! Indeed, i thought the same when i first came to the palace”</p>
<p>“Oi.. bastard where have you been..?”</p>
<p>Rook turned to the growl , tawny in his arms looking curiously “ah mon roi du leon~ just to the market “ the blonde answered simply, though leona raised a brow at the cheetah cub in his hold </p>
<p>“You sure that's all?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Why yes?”</p>
<p>Leona sighed at gestured toward the child</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes this is tawny, he’s our child now” rook hugged the smaller, letting tawny tuck his head beneath rook’s chin and wrapping his hands around the blond's neck.</p>
<p>Leona looked at his husband in surprise “haaa-? Since when?”</p>
<p>“Since now”</p>
<p>Leona sputtered at how fast the response was.</p>
<p>“Huhhh-?”</p>
<p>And that’s how tawny hunt-kingscholar was introduced into the family, a ball of chaotic excitement in the royal family.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.       </p>
<p>Three years later, tawny and leona had gotten along surprisingly well, sometimes taking catnaps together as rook watching his loved ones cuddle, and sometimes joining in on the cuddle pile. Though farena was a bit reluctant to accept tawny into the family but soon he changed his mind.</p>
<p>Those moments made rook’s heart melt, the familial domesticity was a wonderful feeling in the place. Though tawny was still a little chaotic child, playing hide and seek with his guards,hiding so well rook would be the one to have to find his cub,because in the off chance rook wasn’t available tawny was a hurricane that caused havoc until the hunter came back.</p>
<p>But at the end of the day rook really did love his family</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I INITAILLY FORGOT ABT ROOKS BIRTHDAY AND I WASA ON OTP PROMPT GENERATORS AND I <br/>IT SAID ROOK ADOPTING A CHILD AND IT SPOKE SO MUCH 2 MEEE<br/>i wrote this just today please accept it</p>
<p>2 fics in a row tho nicee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>